GerIta- Love Sick
by Svs1
Summary: GermanyxItaly. Italy has come down with a sickness, and is taken to the hospital by his best friend, Germany. There, he is diagnosed with a disease caused by stress. To make matters worse, Prussia decides to take matters into his own hands about his brother's obliviousness and need to hide. Rated T for possible cursing, sensitive material, and possible inappropriate content.
1. Sick

"Wake up!" The blonde German, Ludwig Beilschmidt, called through his house, as he stood cooking breakfast. Honda Kiku, the Japanese man with black hair and brown eyes, sleepily walked into the room, ready for food.

"Good morning, Germany," He yawned as he sat at the table.

"Good morning, Japan" The taller man answered. Germany set down three plates, one for each of the people living in his house, and sat down to eat. after about a minute however, he looked up with worry. "Where is Italy?" He wondered aloud.

Japan looked around calmly, but his face grew pale as he didn't see the brunette, even after scanning the room three times. "He is usually running in very early and yelling about food. This is very unusual."

Germany opened his mouth to say something, but a moan was heard from the doorway of the room. The two men already seated looked over to see the Italian that had previously been missing clutching his stomach. Tears were welling in his eyes and he stumbled towards the table shakily. Seeing this, Germany quickly ran to the smaller man, just in time, because he collapsed into Germany's arms. Feliciano moaned again hugged close to his protective best friend.

"G-Germany... I f-feel really sick..." He muttered. "I'm gonna die!" He sobbed.

"Italy, calm down!" Germany ordered. "You won't die!"

Italy suddenly jumped up and ran away. Germany blinked and remained standing for a moment, until he heard an oh-so familiar sound, that of vomiting. Germany walked to the bathroom where Italy was losing the contents of his stomach. The amount of which was leaving through his mouth was surprising, since he hadn't eaten any breakfast that morning. While he was concerned, he didn't expect it to be anything more than a stomach bug. That was, until he saw that the Italian had begun to vomit blood.

"Feliciano!" He yelled, rushing to Italy's side. He very rarely called Italy by his name, unless he was extremely worried about him.

Hearing this, Japan rushed in and gasped. "He-"

"I know! He is vomiting blood!"

"No!" Japan started as Germany finished the last letter sound of his sentence. "Look at his arm!"

Germany grabbed he vomiting man's and and gasped, then quickly dropped it. It was covered in rashes.

"G-Germany..." Italy muttered as he stopped vomiting. "P-Please..."

"Please what?!" Germany was very worried about his friend, staring at him with eyes widened from fear.

"Catch me..." As Italy said this, he passed out, into Germany's arms, who quickly picked him up bridal-style and carried outside.

"Japan, where is the nearest hospital?" He yelled, though he didn't mean to.

"Just down the road. What are y-" But before he could finish, Germany had begun to run, straight to the hospital.

* * *

Italy woke up just as Germany walked in the double-doors at the front of the building. He blinked and looked around, when his eyes caught Germany's face. He was panting and sweating. He looked very tired.

_Did Germany carry me all the way here?_ Italy asked himself in his head. _He sure is strong..._

"H-Help him... Please..." Germany panted. People turned there heads and some nurses ran quickly over, because there was still blood splattered over his mouth and shirt from when he had been vomiting. The nurses brought a stretcher and some other things that Germany and Italy didn't know the names of and told Germany to set Italy on the stretcher. Softly, Germany set his arms on the stretcher, then slid them out from under the half-conscious man. As Italy was being wheeled away, though, Italy's finger gently clung to Germany's hand, until they were to far and broke away from each other. Germany blushed. He shook his head.

_Please, just let him be okay. I couldn't live if something happened to him._ Germany blinked, wondering what that meant. He went in the waiting room and sat, figuring out why he thought that.

Italy was his _friend_.


	2. The Curl

Germany had been allowed to go in the room, because Italy had woken up and was to afraid to continue without him. Now, Italy was crying because of a very big needle. After asking about symptoms, (Which included vomiting, headaches, rashes, fever, and chills) the doctor had decided to test him for Addisonian Crisis. Unfortunately for the timid country, the best test for diagnosing that was an ACTH, or a Cosyntropin Stimulation Test, which involved an ACTH injection.

"It- Feliciano, calm down!" Germany reminded himself to use Italy's _human _name around citizens. "I'm sure it on't hurt!"

"Ludwig is a liar! It's going to hurt a lot and it will be so painful that I'll pass out from the pain and have nightmares-!" Italy continued to ramble on this way, flailing around in his hospital bed, until Germany finally had to interrupt.

"If you don't calm down, I will poke you curl!" He stated.

Italy's eyes widened at the thought. Germany knew very well what happened when someone pulled the the strand of hair that curl up, and he knew how Italy would react if he poked it. He did not, however, know that most people had to pull the curl to get such a violent reaction. If a normal person poked it, how he acted was barley noticeable. Germany, however, was different.

"I'm sorry... I'll calm down..." Italy looked at the floor. "But... Can I hold Ludwig's hand?"

Germany blinked at him and didn't notice the slight blush that snuck onto this cheeks. "Why?"

"I-I'm scared. I don't want to get a big shot, but I know I have to because you said so! And you're always looking out for me! S-So if I really need it, I need you... T-To help me be brave!" Italy held one hand out to his friend, and Germany slowly too it.

"This is embarrassing," Germany muttered. People would think they were dating. It was humiliating!

"But it makes me feel better!" Italy smiled. He barley noticed the doctor coming with the needle, who's size had been greatly exaggerated. It was relatively normal sized.

He definitely noticed when it was being pushed into his arm, though.

* * *

Italy was once again only half-conscious. Germany was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed that Italy had been checked into for a least a few days. Meanwhile, a nurse walked in to check on the brunette.

"Hi, sweetie," The nurse said in a tone so sweet it made Germany cringe. "Anything I can get ya?"

Italy thought for a second, eyes half open, before nodding and saying, "Can I please have some water?"

"Of course you can, dear!" The nurse briskly walked out of the room to fetch the frail country some water.

"Hey, Italy," Germany wanted to talk, but was afraid Italy was too weak. "Are you feeling any better?"

"My tummy hurts, Germany," He muttered sadly, which made Germany cringe again. He hated seeing his best friend in pain. "I wish it would feel better. My tummy doesn't usually feel like this."

Germany sighed. "I know... I wish I could-" The nurse walked back in now, and handed a cup to the Italian.

"Oh, you feel hot. Let me feel your head, honey," She placed a hand on his forehead. "Burning up! She quickly moved her hand away, a little too quickly.

"Watch out for his-!" Germany tried to warn her about the curl, but it was too late. Her hand had caught the curl, just for a second, and pulled it. "Mein Gott..." Germany put his hand to his face.

Italy moaned slightly and rolled over onto his stomach, hiding his waist in particular. He gripped the bed sheets and bit into the pillow as though in pain, which could possibly, and probably, be said as true. Germany stood up and crouched next to the brunette, but not close enough that Italy could touch him.

"Wh-What?" The nurse stuttered. Germany sighed and explained.

"That curl, it's called an ahoge. It is an erogenous zone, which means if someone so much as pokes it, the poor man gets aroused."

"Oh!" The nurse gasped and quickly started apologizing.

Italy ignored this, and longed to yell _Only you need to only touch it! Everyone else is different! _but instead kept his mouth shut around the pillow. He simply nodded, as if to say he accepted her apology, and tried to calm himself.

"I think you should go away ow," Germany ordered the nurse in a manner much more intimidating than he meant, and he had meant to be very intimidating. The nurse followed orders, and Germany placed a hand on Italy's back, thinking it would help.

It did not.

It made it worse.

* * *

It was getting late, and Germany was tired. He started to leave, but Italy, (who was back to his normal state of happy non-arousal) called out.

"Wait! I don't want Germany to leave! Can you stay?" Germany started to protest, but Italy's big, brown eyes were pleading for him to stay.

Germany sighed and sat down. "The results will be back soon. If I stay, I can watch over you and get the results as soon as they come in."

"Does that mean you'll stay?" The smaller man's eyes lit up and Germany nodded 'yes'. Italy squealed and tried to move.

"No, no, now you need to sleep. You are sick." Germany softly put a hand on he brunette's chest and lured him into lying down.

"But Germany-!"

"Shh, no. Go to sleep, Italy." Germany sat down.

"Goodnight, Germany," Italy yawned.

"Goodnight, Italy," The blonde replied.

"I sure am glad I have my Germany to protect me."

Germany bushed. Something abut those words made him... Happy. He didn't know what. But, just before he fell asleep, as he heard the breaths of the small Italian mere feet from him, the German could hear two words echo in his head.

_My Germany._


	3. Really Love Sick?

**A/N: God dang it Prussia. _ This is a note about all the boring info. It's important. TRUST ME.**

* * *

Germany felt something on his face. Something hot. It felt like breathing. He opened his eyes and, as it was still dark at about 1 in the morning, took a second for his eyes to adjust before he saw a older albino leaning over him. Germany jumped, not expecting his older brother to be at the hospital. Prussia started to laugh at his younger brother's startling.

"What are you doing here, Prussia?" Germany muttered in is annoyance.

Gilbert Beilschmidt smirked and back away. "What? You don't ant to see your awesome older brother?"

"No," Germany answered simply, though this insult didn't even make dent in Prussia's apparent attitude. "So what do you really want?"

"I can't simply come to see my younger brother?"

"Once again, no. Not with you. What do you want?" Germany was far less than amused.

"I heard about your little boyfriend," Prussia finally admitted flatly, obviously annoyed that he couldn't trick his brother. Though, he hadn't actually expected to.

Germany blushed deeply. "He is not my boyfriend!"

To the left, the two brothers heard a small moan. Italy was stirring in his bed and snoring softly. Germany, thinking he was having a nightmare that was so often in his small Italian friend, walked over and began to stroke the soft, brunette hair. He was careful to avoid the curl.

"You were saying?" A very smug Prussian grinned.

Te moving and snoring stopped. "He was having a nightmare. I was just helping him-"

"Helping him be brave?" Prussia was full of himself, and very rarely serious, but he was smart. He knew exactly what to say that could push his brother's buttons. He always knew what to say, and sometimes, he thought better of saying the wrong things and said the right ones.

Germany growled. "Our relationship- Friend or otherwise -is none of your business. However, it is nothing more than a simple friendship."

Prussia smirked again. "Maybe, at least until tomorrow," He left the room.

Germany was left wondering what he meant as he fell asleep in the chair again.

* * *

Germany woke up to a nurse shaking him. "Good morning, Mr. Beilschmidt. We have to test results, if you would like to see it."

Germany stood up and stretched, than nodded. The nurse motioned for the doctor to come in with a piece of paper.

"Perhaps we should wake up the patient? These are _his_ results, after all." The doctor offered.

Germany shook his head. "It would be better to her it from me. He might get scared if you tell him, but the little Italian seems to trust me, for some reason..." The doctor reluctantly agreed.

"He tested positive for Addisonian Crisis. It is serious, but we caught it quickly. He can be completely cured within a few days," He explained.

"But I don't understand!" The tall blonde complained. "I've never done anything different. I didn't expose him to new foods, he hasn't been seriously injured recently, he hasn't even cried in the past few days! How could he have gotten it?"

The doctor calmly continued with information of this disease. "It's caused by a cortisol deficiency." Seeing the German's confusion, he elaborated. "When we are stressed, our adrenal glands produce a hormone. It's called cortisol. If one's adrenal glands are damaged, it causes a lack of cortisol. This means that too much stress can cause him to be hospitalized for Addisonian Crisis."

Germany still wasn't satisfied. "But... But he is rarely ever anywhere but at mein side! And he is him! What could possibly stress him?!"

The doctor's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head slowly. "How often is he with you?"

"Nearly all the time. At night, he even sneaks into mein bed."

The doctor sighed. "People can get stressed over loving someone and not being loved back. With how much he is around you..."

The normally hard face blushed once again. "He-"

"Is quite literally love sick," The doctor finished. After a moment, he and the nurse left the room, in hearing the tiny sickling rustle the sheets in an attempt to sit up. The two nations ere now left lone.

"Germany did stay with me!" The sick Italian's voice had it's normal happiness as he rubbed his brown eyes, but not as loud as normal. He wasn't better yet.

The blonde sighed and smile softly. "Of course I did."

"So what is it Do I have to sickness that has a long name I don't know?"

Germany played with the brunette hair, careful to keep his hand on the side without the curl. "Yes, but you'll be okay. The doctor said that they found it early. There's nothing to worry about."

"Germany..." Italy muttered softly. Before the owner of the name could ask what the speaker wanted, Italy was crying and smiling. "You saved my life, Germany! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He was now sitting up fully.

Germany opened his mouth, but was once again stopped. He heard something. _Click._ He swung around to see his albino brother standing outside the door, leaning against the glass window, and swinging keys on his index finger. Prussia smirked and winked. "How easy it it to bribe a nurse for the keys to lock you two in there together."

The younger brother took a second to process what was happening before storming to glass wall. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, schalte diese Tür jetzt! (Gilbert Beilschmidt, you unlock this door right now!)" He yelled furiously.

"Ah ah, not until you two talk. Oh, and you know I don't mean _normal _talking. Auf Wiedersehen!" Prussia walked away to return the keys, ready to return any second.

There was no escaping now.


	4. Prussia's Masterpiece, or Killing Italy

Italy stared in horror. Prussia couldn't be doing this to him. And yet, he was. Prussia knew that the small brunette had feelings for Prussia's brother. Italy had made the mistake of telling him a few weeks ago. Germany was Italy's best-kept-secret. Yes, he had feelings for the man. In fact, Germany was the one that Italy wanted more than anyone. Of this, Italy was absolutely certain. This is why it took so much less from him than anyone else. Any normal person would have to tug his curl to get him so aroused. Germany, however, simply had to touch t, and he would go into a frenzy.

"Gilbert! What do you want?!" Germany yelled, his face beet red with anger.

"I want you two to admit you love each other!" Prussia announced.

This made both of the men that were locked in blush and make weird noises, then yell, "No!" at the same time. They both had different reasons. Germany because he refused to accept any feelings for Italy and had none, and Italy because he didn't want Germany to know his feelings. Either way, they were both stammering and blushing while Prussia continued to speak.

"Oh nonsense! Stop denying! Brother, if you didn't like him a lot, you would kick him out of your bed! It would be more than easy!" Prussia argued his point.

Germany flushed of all color as he stared at his brother with wide eyes. "I...I... Th-That's..." Germany couldn't collect his thoughts. He didn't like Italy, though. That much he knew, as much as Italy knew he liked Germany.

"And Italy, you told me. You called me one night, sobbing! You said-" Prussia was cut off by a shrill voice.

"No! Please, Prussia!" Italy cried out.

"You said you really liked him, a whole lot! And you only told me because I'm awesome!" He knew this would make Italy confess to it himself.

"No! I only told you because you're Germany's broth-" The Italian's eyes grew large as he turned very pale. He had fallen for the egotistical albino's tricks.

"Italy...? Is it... True...?" Germany turned around to look at the pale man. Germany, in contrast, had grown ever more colorful as he blushed. Something about the other man wanting him- desiring him -made Germany feel a strange warmth. It was happiness.

"N-No... I-"

"Oh, come on, Italy! Give it up! He knows!" Prussia was tired of the denial and wanted to move things along.

Italy sighed, and in one breath, said, "Okay, so I do like you Germany, but I didn't want to tell you because you won't like me back and I don't want to ruin anything, so you can just forget about all of this, okay?"

Germany walked over to Italy and lifted his hand. Italy was afraid of being slapped. Instead, the taller blonde man simply stood there for at least a whole minute, his hand lifted to just above the smaller's eye level. Then, in one quick movement with his middle finger, Germany flicked Italy's curl.

Before Germany could even move his hand down, Italy had pounced and sat n his knees, and their lips had connected. The small, delicate hands clutched the other's blonde hair and tugged lightly. Germany, who had barely time to react, regained his senses and wrapped his arms less hungrily round the small man that was pulling his hair sensually. Feeling the gentle touch of his strong partner, Italy got slightly more aroused and and wrapped his legs around the German's waist, allowing Germany to feel a significant bulge. Germany had to put his hands under the aroused man attached to him by the waists.

Prussia, meanwhile, was standing back and watching his masterpiece. He had made a bet with another country that he could do something that wasn't selfish. He took a quick picture for proof, then admired his work. "Damn, I'm good..." He said quietly.

Of course, he couldn't hold back forever. When Italy tried to reach his hands into the larger man's shirt, Prussia caved. He catcalled and flashed a thumbs-up.

The men snapped out of their lustful daze and looked at the cause of their being this close in he first place. Germany blushed and as did Italy, who now felt back to normal. Slowly, realizing what had happened, the German set the Italian down and walked to the door. He was shaking.

"P-Please..." He whispered, his voice as shaky as the rest of him. "Please let me out now."

Prussia nodded to his brother and went to retrieve the keys, which didn't please the shaking man. He pressed his head and hands to the door and hoped the man he just shared such a closeness to wouldn't speak. But, in case you haven't noticed, everything that someone doesn't want to happen, happens.

"Germany," The small man called out the name of his friend-to-be-debated-of-current-relationship. "What does this mean?" He had an adorable smile on his lips.

"Please, don't talk to me," Still shaking, Germany hit his head against the glass a few times. He had never been that close to anyone, not in any way. But he had just been kissed! No... More than that! It was full-on make-out!

"Bu-... G-Germany? Don't you like me?"

"Stop. What do you want?" Another realization hit Germany. He had provoked it. He was the one who has purposefully aroused the other. Did that mean he wanted it? No, there was no way... But... The Italian was cute. And he acted in such a sweet way. But, no. Germany didn't even know anymore. A million things ran through his head, which was bad for the innocent who just wanted to know where they were.

"Don't you want to date me?"

"Okay," Prussia unlocked and opened the door. "I have th-"

"NO, Italy! I am no longer your friend! Leave me alone!" Germany exploded. He turned and ran out, almost knocking his brother to the ground.

"Huh? What the hell did you do while I was gone?" Prussia looked at the small figure that was now crying into a pillow. "I-I... I don't know!"

* * *

Germany stopped running when he made it outside and instead began to punch a wall. He screaming and cursed and bruised his knuckles. When he calmed down, he sat against the wall, which was connected to the hospital, and breathed heavily. He looked at the blood that caked his knuckles. With all his blood, Italy would have a heart atta-

Oh.

He had done that.

He had really done that.

He had seriously just done that.

He had seriously just said the he didn't want to be Italy's friend.

And it was true.

It was so beyond true.

He honestly didn't want to be Italy's friend. Oh no.

He wanted to be so much more that that.

He wanted to be his boyfriend.

He wanted to be his lover.

* * *

Germany eventually made his way home. He walked in and was about to flop down on the couch, when he saw Japan sitting on the floor and holding hands with a girl Germany had never see before. She had brown hair with blonde highlights, slightly tan skin, and looked to come from Hungary and Germany's house.

"... The hell are you?" Asked the girl with an American accent and a small lisp.

"I could ask the same about you. This is _my _house after all!" Germany snapped, very close to just punching someone in the face. His face was red and you could see a vein about to pop out of his neck.

"I and very sorry, Natalie. I did not no know he would be home so soon. Please forgive me Germany. She is my Gārufurendo (Girlfriend)," Japan stood up and bowed respectfully to Germany.

Germany was now a paler red, because he was blushing. "Girlfriend?" His mind wandered to the Italian man in the hospital.

"Yes, I am sorry I forgot to-" Japan was again ignored as Germany walked away. When he had locked the door to his room, the German flopped onto his bed.

Italy. He left him. He just left him there. He just left him in the hospital.

In the hospital...

Germany had just left Italy in a horrible way, while he was _in the hospital._

And...

And he was in the hospital for something caused by stress.

Germany had surely stressed him more.

Germany quickly shot up and flew out the door. He couldn't stop. He had to get to the hospital. _Now._ He grabbed some flowers from Japan's private collection and began to run again.

"Where you going in such a hurry?" Natalie asked.

"Dammit woman, I've no time for your questioning!" The blonde man was anxious to leave.

"Are those my flowers?" Japan muttered flatly.

"Not anymore," Germany flung open the door.

"Where are you going, Germany?" Japan asked.

"I've killed the love of my life."

And with that, Germany was gone.


	5. Foreign Languages, or Italy Isn't Dead

Germany quietly opened the door to his Italian love's hospital room, clutching the small bouquet or daises close to his racing heart. He looked at the bed and whispered, "Feliciano? A-are y-" He noticed the bed was empty.

"F-Feliciano...? Feliciano! Where are you?!" He starts panicking as he doesn't see the easily injured Italian. The German was afraid. He was scared that he really had been killed by the blonde himself. He turned around a few times then called a nurse over to him. "C-Can you tell me why Feliciano Vargas is not in his room?"

"Feliciano Vargas... Feliciano Vargas..." The nurse tried to remember who the man was. Germany, however, was not putting up with this. He needed to talk to Italy, now.

"Dammit! Feliciano Vargas! He's a little shorter than me, brown hair and eyes, a c-curl in his hair..." He described his love, and blushed remembering the spastic boy who constantly clung to his arm and snuggled close to him in the bed that he shouldn't have been in, or asked cutely for "Ve~ Pastaa~!", or who cried over the simple wounds Germany would walk home with...

"... Sir? Hello?" The nurses voice broke into his though and snapped him back to reality.

"Ahem, you were saying?" He blushed and felt fidgety after being separated from his Italien for so long.

"He is in the ER. His condition worsened mysteriously. That's odd though, since we kept him from stress..." She tilted her head at the last bit.

Germany lost all color."W-Will he live? Is he going to... Die? Will he suffer while he's dying!? Oh mein armes Italien! Es tut mir leid!*" He raced down the hall to the ER before the nurse could answer.

"He's... Gonna be fine... Okay...?"

*Oh my poor little Italy! I'm so sorry!

* * *

The blonde German only half paid attention to where he was walking. His mind was on other things at the moment. The sun was down, and it was about 8:30 PM. Germany barley noticed, however. His mind was racing with cruel possibilities. Italy was dead. Italy was dying. Italy was suffering. Italy was wishing he were dead.

_Italy was wishing Germany was dead._

And Germany would never get to tell his Italien that he wanted to be with him. He would never get the chance to admitted he _needed_ the smaller one. He couldn't hold him close and kiss him. He couldn't wake up in the morning with his usual surprised guest. Germany wouldn't be able to even see the small snoring figure, adorably wrapped in blankets, because he wouldn't breath anymore. Italy was most surely and undeniable, dead.

Germany felt sick. He was lost. He had a headache. When was the last time he ate. Germany stopped to think. He hadn't eaten breakfast, and had skipped dinner the night before to do paperwork. Had it been so long? He felt light-headed. Come to think of it, he skipped lunch yesterday, too. He was tired of pasta. Now, however, all he could think of was pasta. He and Italy could share a bowl of pasta. Maybe the would grab different ends of the same piece. Maybe it would be too late after they noticed. Maybe they would notice and not bother to pull away. Maybe they would touch lips. And Germany would never let go. Not again.

He dropped to his knees. He hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours. He had carried Italy about 30 yards while running. He had run around a great deal and punched walls. And, even though he didn't have anything wrong with his adrenal glands, had been through a lot of stress, which could seriously affect even a healthy person. Germany clutched his stomach. He tried to fight for his consciousness, but failed miserably. He blacked out.

* * *

A bright, white light pierced the satisfying darkness of the eyelids that covered ice-blue eyes. Big, strong hands lifted up to shield the German eyes from the blinding light.

One hand lifted up. The other arm was pinned down by something. Something... Breathing. The soft breathing, that felt familiar. The way it's chest moved with each inhale and exhale. The small noises that escaped the sweet, soft lips of none other than the small brunette that Germany had been searching for in the first place. Germany's blue eyes opened and rested on the sight he wanted to see.

"Mein Italien? Ist es wirklich wahr? (My Italy? Is that you?)" Germany muttered.

The Italian's eyes remained shut, even though they both knew that he was awake. "I can't speak German, but I know you asked if I'm Italy. I am."

"Mein Italien!" The blonde stirred with excitement. "I thought-"

"You thought I would leave you alone like you said? B-But I can't. I know that you want me to leave, but..." Hot tears dripped onto Germany's arm, coming from Italy's brown eyes. "... I just want to feel Germany one more time, please?" He snuggled closer and shook with tears, trying not to be audible. He wasn't good at hiding sadness, however, and small cries escaped his mouth anyway.

"Damn you, idiot," Germany was still adjusting to being nice, and obviously wasn't very good yet. Still, he tried.

"I'm sorry Germany!" Italy stopped holding back and wailed loudly. "I know you never want to see me again, but I couldn't stay away! Just give me today! After that, I'll leave you alone again! I won't bother! I know you don't want to be my friend!"

"You're right," Germany admitted. "I want to be something else."

Just as Germany had planned, the head of brown hair moved to look at the stern face, moving his whole hair with it. A tongue shot out and caught the curl with glee.

Before Germany could move hi tongue back into his mouth, the newly-aroused smaller country had overtaken the larger one with great force. And still before Germany could fit his tongue into his _own_ mouth, it was held hostage in Italy's. Once again, Germany felt Italy's bulge, but this time it was welcomed and expected. Italy tugged the blonde hair that filled his hands and moaned with his lips on the owner of the hair's lips. Germany more than happily leaned up to kiss but was shoved back down by the Italian on top of him.

"You're not getting away so easily, Doitsu. A touch, maybe. But you used your tongue..." Quickly, Italy removed the shirt from Germany's body, and hungrily began kiss to as many places on his chest as possible, as quickly as possible. "Haah... Il mio Germania un sapore così delizioso!"(My Germany is delicious!)

"I-Italy..." Germany blushed deeply. While he finally accepted that he wanted this more than anything in the world, he wasn't used to it. A part of Germany told him to push the smaller man off, but a bigger part of him ordered Germany to lay back and take it. Of course, being Germany, he had to have some control. He didn't like being under control. While Italy began to lick Germany's chest, wanting to go farther than kisses, Germany tore the smaller man's shirt over his head. Germany nibbled at the small neck that was looming over him.

"Aha! G-Germania!" Italy had completely forgotten how to speak any language besides Italian. "Mi piace il tuo tocco! Continua così!"(I like your touch! keep it up!)

"Italien! Ich brauche dich! Du mich fühlen unglaublich! Sie sind erstaunlich!"(Italy! I need you! You make me feel amazing! You are amazing!) Germany yelled. The two continued removing articles of clothing, until they had nothing more than boxers on them. They continued to scream things at each other in they're two languages. Though neither of them knew what the other was saying, which turned to screams when the Italian began a pelvic thrusting pattern, they just enjoyed the feelings and tastes they experienced in this moment. At one point, a worried nurse went to make sure they weren't killing each other. When she saw what was happening, she simply back away and warned the others to leave the men alone.

Eventually, the feeling wore off, and their exhaustion caught up with the both of them. They collapsed next to each other, panting and sweating. It took them a few minutes to remember where they were, what language they both knew that they could communicate with, and what was happening. They looked at each other and smiled. Italy took the silent command and curled up next to Germany, who placed an arm around the smaller man with a feeling of bliss.

They fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: This is not the end, guys! I'm going to add more chapters!**


	6. Romano, Please!

Germany, as always, woke up before Italy in the morning. This time was different, however. This time, they were not just two friends that managed to end up together. This time, they were two people, who's hearts beat separately, but souls remained as one. This time, the wanting to share a bed was mutual, and appreciated by both. this time, Italy wanted to awake to see the larger man, and Germany didn't want his small 'Friend' -if they could even use that title now- to wake up so quickly.

Germany hadn't noticed before -because he didn't need or want to notice before- that the Italian looked positively adorable when he slept. The German smiled and kissed the top of the Italian's head.

Italy blinked awake, revealing his cute, brown eyes. "Good morning, Doitsu," He muttered sleepily. "Did you sleep well?"

"With you so close to me, better than I ever have," The German smiled handsomely. He shifted his arm slightly, which allowed him to grab the hand of his lover. He brought the smaller man closer so that the small head was resting on Germany's chest, and took a deep breath. "Your hair... Smells like strawberries." Germany loved strawberries.

"You told me you liked strawberries, so I started using shampoo that smelled like strawberries for you," Italy smiled and nuzzled his small partner. "Can I date Germany now?"

"Yes, Italy," Germany smiled as the Italian squealed with happiness. He sat up and hugged Italy close to his body. "I... I l-"

"POTATO BASTARD!" A familiar voice screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?!" Lovino 'Romano' Vargas stormed into the room that housed the two new boyfriends.

"Romano, calm down. He-" Italy tried to speak but was cut off by his brother's angry complaints.

"He put you up to this, didn't he, brother?! He's probably just molesting you without permission-!"

"Romano, plea-"

"I should kill him right now! I can't believe he just started touching inappropriately without even asking you-!" Romano had started shaking Germany and headbutting him with anger.

"No, I let-" Italy kept trying to explain, but his brother didn't seem to hear him.

"I bet he's scarred for life now, he's never going to get over it! You potato bastard, you ruined him! I-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP UND LET ITALY SPEAK!" Germany screamed. Romano fearfully stopped altogether.

Italy nodded and began to talk. "Romano, please don't blame Doitsu! Oh, and please don't be angry with me! He didn't do it! I let him! I-I did most of it..."

"That's only because you pinned me down. I could have dominated you if you hadn't caught me off guard," Germany protested.

"But you didn't Germany. I know Germany is stronger than me and could have pushed me off. You liked being controlled for once," Italy argued back.

"I-"

Romano had slowly turned more and more red with each word. "Did that with him?! _On purpose?!_" He yelled. It wasn't helping that he was hearing the details he really didn't need.

"Well... Yeah! He's my boyfriend, after all. Well, he wasn't when we did _it, _but he sure is now!" Italy looked especially happy right now.

"Gah! Boyfriend?!" Romano flushed of all color. "You're dating the potato bastard?!"

Italy looked to Germany, because he knew Romano was getting angry. Taking the hint, Germany spoke up. "Yes, your brother is dating me. We belong together, after all!" Italy blushed when his new boyfriend said this.

"I do not want my brother with a potato-eating bastard! I forbid you to date my brother!" Romano yelled back.

"You can't forbid him to date anybody! Italy can date whoever the hell he wants!" Now, Germany and Romano were both standing and yelling at each other.

"He might not want to date an asshole like you! Maybe he's intimidated!" Romano yelled. Germany froze and lost all color. The thought of him forcing Italy into this relationship... There was no way.

"Italy...? Do you...?"

"Gah! Germany, don't think like that! You know I really want to date you and I have for a long time, you can just ask Prussia, really!" Italy panicked at the thought of his brother ruining this for him. "You don't understand, Doitsu! Ti voglio bene!(Guess this time...)"

Even though Germany didn't understand the last bit, Romano did. "Che cosa? Ma che diavolo stai parlando?! È stato un giorno, stupido! (What? What the hell are you talking about?! It has been one day, stupid!)" He yelled.

"Romano, non mi interessa! Per favore fatemi a lui Date! (Romano, I do not care! Please let me date him!)" Italy cried back. The continued to yell in Italian, confusing the German even more.

"Both of you, SHUT IT!" The blonde finally snapped. The Italian brothers looked at him.

"You see? He yells at you, he isn't fit to date you!" Romano complained.

"No, Germany doesn't mean to yell an he's really a nice guy once you get to know him! Really, and he always protects me; Germany would never let me get hurt, ever! He even gets worried when I get a paper cut! Please don't make me leave him!" Italy whined, on the verge of tears.

Romano gasped. "You weren't joking, were you?" Italy shook his head, then his brother kept talking. "I still don't like it... I hate that potato bastard so much... But... If you really like him as much as you say... It hurts me to say this, but... Italy, you can date G-G... Germany..."

Italy squealed and jumped on his _official_ boyfriend's back. "Yay, I'm so happy, thank you Romano! I get to stay with my Doitsu!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Romano muttered and stomped out of the room. Italy and Germany were left to talk, the first actual conversation they'd had since Italy was checked in.

* * *

"Hey, Italy," Germany asked as they began to fall asleep hours later. "I do have one question."

"Yes, Germany?"

"What does 'Ti voglio bene' mean?"

"It means, 'I love him'."

* * *

**A/N: It's still not the end. I've about two or three more chapters I a going to write. However, you'll have to wait for them. I need to write something else. This one has been messing with my emotions. As my friends. Point being: You'll get more chapters before long.**


	7. French Fetishes

Germany and Italy were getting sick of being in the hospital. Technically, Germany could have left by now, but he didn't want to. To be honest, Italy could have left the day Prussia locked them up together, but the stress made him worse. Now, if nothing stressed Italy until he was better tomorrow, they could leave in a day. It was hard to believe Italy had only been here three days. Even less believable was that Prussia had locked the hospital room door and trapped them inside just the day before.

Now, Prussia was back, with an especially creepy smile spread from ear to ear. "And to think, you fought. You sure had a damn good time making up!"

"What do you mean?" Germany wasn't amused at his older brother. He had woken up only minutes before, and his lover had just seconds ago.

"Oh, you don't know? Because I think you know. How would you not know?"

"Prussia?" Italy tilted his head. "What don't we know?"

Prussia's eyes widened. "How could you miss it? I mean, how do you not see France hiding in a hospital room?"

Germany turned red. "He _what?_ Did he see... Us? And tell the other nations?"

Prussia smirked. "He was very detailed. At first, nobody wanted to know. But when he said it was you and that little Italian, we had to watch."

"_Watch?!_" The two lovers exclaimed. Watched? What did that mean?

Prussia's smirk became creepier. "Ja, he had a camera. I kinda feel bad for Italy. It would have been much more awesome with me. Oh, and remember all those times I called you 'Little Italy'? I take it back," He winked.

"Are you trying to make a move on mein boyfriend?!" Germany was furious at his brother.

"Nien, don't worry! I'm simply paying the man a compliment!"

"Could you say it in a less perverted way?" Germany was still red while poor Italy blushed immensely.

"Is there a non-perverted way to say he has a big-"

"Stop!" Germany held his hand up to his older brother. "Not another word from you! Just take me to France!"  
The Italian finally spoke up. "Why would Big Brother France record us?"

"I see Spain hasn't explained explained it to you yet..." The albino muttered.

"Explained what?"

"Nevermind. Come on, West. He's this way," Prussia began to walk out, his younger brother following closely.

* * *

After about three hours walking from the hospital to France's house, Germany knocked on the door, angry enough to have knocked it down if he really had wanted to.

"Open the Goddamn door right now or I swear I'll bust it down und kill you!" In case you couldn't tell, Germany was extremely angry.

"What! What did I do?!" The wavy haired French man opened the door, but when he saw the German, France squealed and closed it again. "Go away! Prussia, why did you tell him?!""

Prussia shrugged and smirked. "You didn't give me my money from our bet. Payback, bitch."

"Why did you record us?" Germany ignored the two bickering men and tried to open the door.

"I just needed something to entertain me for a little while!" France was trying to lock Germany out, but the German was far stronger, and let himself in with ease.

"So you made a gay por-" It suddenly hit the German. France had just shown all of the other nations that he was, in fact, without a doubt, a homosexual. He was dating an Italian /man/, and now literally the whole world knew.

"Hello? Hey, West, are you alive?" Prussia waved a hand in front of his brother's face before Germany reached over and grabbed France with both hands by the collar of his shirt.

"You son of a bitch, you just told the world I'm gay! You bastard, I'll kill you!" He was shaking France furiously and hitting his head against the wall.

"No! Please don't kill me, I'm too beautiful to die! Leave me alone! Help!" The French coward screamed. Prussia, meanwhile, sat back and watched as he laughed.

Germany continued to beat France senselessly.

* * *

Italy had been waiting in the hospital for four hours. He was still staring hopefully at the door.

_Germany's coming back. He wouldn't leave me. He's always back. Even when he's angry with me, he always came back for me! I'm not worried about that. But what's taking so long?_

He stared at the door. Finally, his German lover walked through the door and flopped down onto the bed.

"Germany!" The brunette hugged tightly to the mentioned. "I was starting to worry. How did it go?"

Germany mumbled.

"Did you talk to Big Brother France?"

He mumbled again.

"Are you okay, Germany?"

Germany sighed and sat up.

"Everybody knows we're together."

"Okay!" Italy seemed unfazed. "Now we won't have to tell anyone! They already know! We should thank him!"

Germany smiled. He hadn't wanted anyone to know, but Italy's brown eyes twinkled with love. "Oh Italy, why do you have to be so cute?" He ruffled the brown hair.

Italy smiled. "I may be cute, but I still think you're sexy!"

* * *

**A/N: Payback bitch. Oh Prussia. Anyway, the next chapter is the last one! D: I'm surprised that so many people like my first Fanfic on here, and you all liked it so much! Thank you guys!**


	8. Big Date, or Finale

**A/N: Here it is. The last chapter. What? I, Svs1, has actually finished an on-going, chaptered story? ****_Really?! _****Yup, this is really the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who favorited it, followed it, and especially, reviewed! It wouldn't have gotten so far without you! So here it is, they finally go home and enjoy their relationship!**

* * *

Italy was awake before Germany, which didn't normally happen. So when Germany woke up to his boyfriend, already awake and bouncing around, he knew something was up.

"Italy? What are you doing?" The blonde sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his ice-blue eyes.

"Doitsu! We can go home today! We don't have to stay here anymore!" Italy was, quite literally, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Was?" The still half-asleep German blinked, processing what he meant. They could go home? Home? As in, not in the hospital? Was there even life outside the hospital?

"We can leave! Isn't it great, Germany?" Italy jumped over to the bed ad pulled his boyfriend out.

Germany smiled. "Ja, that is petty great!"

Italy smiled back, and began leading small, ballroom-like dance. Germany could feel his normally had face soften and grow warm, and he felt a knot in his stomach. Only Italy, it seemed, could make Germany let go and enjoy himself the way he did. However, as much as he enjoyed the company of his companion, the German's pride got he best of him when the doctor cleared his throat.

Germany let go of his boyfriend in shock and sat back own on the bed, his blush deepening. It was fine to be doing tee normal, cutesy, lovey-dovey stuff when he and Italy were alone, but he didn't like the idea of other people seeing it. It was embarrassing. The fact that the bastard France had not only recorded them having fun, but also had shown all the other nations, certainly did not help.

"H-How long have you been there?" Germany shakily asked the doctor.

"Long enough to know that your boyfriend was making you dance the part that the girl normally does," The doctor fought back a small giggle.

"F-Feliciano!" Germany complained. Italy just giggled and apologized.

"My purpose here is not to judge or question you choices in sexuality," Germany bushed even more as the doctor said that. "But to give you some final warnings and medication before you leave." He handed a small to Italy. "As long as you take one once a day for a week, and stay away from stress for a while, you'll be fine. You may now leave."

Germany scoffed and muttered, "As long as I make him pasta and let him have his normal, 3 o' clock siesta, he won't be stressed..."

"And if you don't break up with me!" Italy jumped onto Germany, throwing him into an enormous hug.

"Never, mein Liebe..." Germany sighed as he slowly hugged his small Italian back.

Italy and Germany went to the hospital cafeteria, because they were starving and Italy was sure he would die before they got back home. Unfortunately, there was no pasta, so Germany had to convince to choose something else. It was just a simply stroke of luck that they did have pizza, so Italy ended up not really being that upset.

They walked home with their fingers intertwined.

* * *

The entire time, the blonde nervously and silently prayed that Japan would just eave the alone and not question the night he left s abruptly. That Japan would simply ignore why Italy was holding his hand. That Japan just would even bother them until Germany was ready to explain everything. He got what he wanted. In a way.

Instead of _Japan _waiting inside to greet the tow lovers with questions and remark, it was nearly everyone else waiting just inside the door. The first to speak up, unsurprisingly, was France. The whole reason these nations were gathered in the living room of the blonde, and might I add, _easily angered, _German in the first place. The only thing that kept him from punching France right then and there was, in fact, the shock. That, and his dominate hand was clutching the Italian's.

"Well, well! If it isn't the two amants we all wanted to see!" He then gave his signature '_Ohonhonhon!_' laugh.

"Dudes, why didn't you tell me you were gonna hook up?! I coulda totally told you about a better place than a frikkin' hospital!" America added.

"I can't believe it..." England shook his head in disbelief. "You two hardly seem like you'd work as a pair..."

"I disagree," China spoke up next. "I think they make a great couple, aru. Italy already acts like his wife, anyway."

"But I never knew my brother was gay! Why didn't you tell me you played for the other team?" Prussia asked with a smug smile, while his own boyfriend muttered something about privacy, with a small 'Eh' at the and.

"Oh, hush!" Hungary frowned and crossed here arms, then pointed her frying pan at the albino who just spoke. "He can do what he wishes without checking in with _you_!"

"But I am _awesome_!" Prussia argued. By now, everyone was talking over each other, and no one could here any actually conversation. It was like another meeting. In the confusion, Sealand tried to convince the other nations that he was a real country, too. It didn't work, like always.

Finally, Germany regained his senses. "Every one of you. _Shut. Up!_"

The whole room froze and looked over at the owner of the loud voice. Jus as he was about to speak again, Japan came walking out of his room, half of a pocky stick hanging out of is mouth. He was looking down at his cell phone, but looked up, feeling the tension in the room. Everyone stared at him, and Japan just blinked. Without saying a word, he shook his head at the obvious nonsense, looked back at his phone, and returned to his room.

"Ja, alright then..." Everyone, including Germany, was momentarily stunned. It didn't take long for the fighting to resume, however. The German groaned and released the hand he had been holding. _If these guys don't stop this right now, _he thought, _I swear, I'll punch ever one of them..._ "I said, **_shut_**** up!**" He yelled again, an this time there were no interruptions when the room froze for the second time. "I suggest you all get out of my house. _Now_!"

The nations stared at the speaker, then a each other, then straightened themselves up, standing like they were civilized. hey all looked at each other again, wondering who was going to say it. Eventually, when Germany was close to murder, England bravely took a step forward.

"Actually, we aren't here to make fun of you. It may have gotten a bit out of hand-"

"'A bit'?" Italy repeated in a questioning tone.

"Alright, very out of hand! The point is, we actually cam to congratulate you two," England finished.

"C-Congratulate?" Germany also repeated, with the same tone as his lover.

"Well yeah, dude. It isn't easy to find someone ya love. Plus, we know you're all shy and hate being cute around others, so like, good job on not just killing France over there," America added.

"And you make my brother happy..." Romano took a step forward and stared at Germany in an attempt to be intimidating. "But don't think that this means that I like you! I still hate you! Saying that you can date Feliciano is worse than chewing on Goddamn razorblades!"

"Understood," The German scoffed as he used his hand to move Romano away a little. Honestly, he didn't care what the older Italian thought. He only cared about his younger, cuter, nicer brother.

"Da, you two are so happy!" Russia walked over and put one arm around each of the two lovers, making them nervous. "It is good to see my friends are happy!" They chuckled nervously.

"G-Gee, thanks!" Italy exclaimed with his usual happiness returning.

"That isn't all," China brought up the second reason the nations had gathered there. "We also let France plan a date for you guys."

"Why on Earth would you let _France _plan our date?" The skeptical blonde complained.

"Well, I am a romantic! Trust moi, I didn't plan anything vulgar. Well, plan, anyway. What happens later is up to you two!" He was getting excited, which was probably not a good thing.

"No, I don't trust-" Germany started, but was interrupted by his love.

"Please? want to go on a date with Germany!"

Germany sighed. "Fine. Where is it?"

France practically squealed with happiness. "Well, first is to the beach!"

"First?" Italy was getting just as excited as France was.

"But of course! This date can't just be a one-trick horse now, can it?" He smiled. "Everyone out! You two, get your swimming suits! I'll be waiting outside!"

* * *

France led them to a beautiful beach. Palm trees swayed in the light breeze, the hot sand was pure white, and the water sparkled, clear with a blue tint. The air smelled of the salt that was in the ocean. Even Germany had to admit, this was really lovely. Italy made a small yet audible gasp at it's unmatched beauty.

The two were standing in their swimming suits, staring at the beach. France had left them and said he would come back later for the next place they needed to go. It didn't take long for Italy to run straight for the water and jump in.

He shivered. "Germany! It's really cold!"

Germany looked around and, since nobody else was here, he ran to the water and jumped in as well. "Italy, it's not _that _cold!" He laughed. Despite that, his boyfriend swam to him and clung on tight.

"I just wanted you to hold me!" Italy explained. Germany blushed and touched his own lips to the Italian's soft ones. When they pulled back for air, Italy giggled. "I love you, Germany."

It was so easy to say those three words. At least, it was for Italy. For Germany, however, it proved much more difficult. He couldn't just say 'I love you' like it was nothing special, the way Italy did. He knew how he felt, he knew that he loved Italy more than anything in the world, so why was it so hard to say? Why couldn't he just turn to his love and say, with confidence and love, the three hardest words in every known human language?

"Hey, Germany!" Italy broke into his thoughts.

"Ja?" He blinked and shook his head. "What is it, leibling?"

"It's really nice to just spend time with you," He smiled.

Germany smiled back and gave him a close hug. "I'm having fun, too. Hey, come on," Germany began to lad Italy back to the beach.

"What is it, Doitsu?" He asked.

"I don't want you to get sunburnt."

"But Germany!" Italy whined. "I don't want to use sunscreen! It feels all weird and then I have to wait to swim! Plus I don't like putting it on!"

Germany sighed as he sat down, Italy sitting in front of him. "I'll put your sunblock on you."

Italy instantly became about ten times happier. "Can I put sunscreen on Germany?"

Germany blushed, but nodded as he began applying sunscreen to his boyfriend's back. After a few minutes, Germany blushed again, deeper, as he realized Italy had to have his front covered, too. He still didn't know what he would do when Italy's _legs _needed sunscreen. "Uhm, I-Italy, you have to turn around..."

Italy quickly did as he was asked, and Germany stared at his bare upper body for a moment before squirting sunscreen into his hand and slowly reaching up to rub Italy's body. Italy squeaked cutely from the cold, but looked really happy. Somehow, Italy sensed how awkward his boyfriend felt and offered to do his legs himself. Germany was beyond grateful. When he was finished, he started putting the sunscreen on his boyfriend without warning, so Germany tensed up for a second. Italy was obviously going much slower, making sure Germany knew that at any moment, this serene setting could change. After all, they were each only wearing bottoms. However, Italy didn't pounce on top of him. He finished with Germany's front with only a bit of teasing. When Germany turned around, Italy frowned.

"Lie down," He instructed.

"W-Was?" Germany asked in confusion. His face lit up.

"I said lie down." Not knowing what would happen, Germany did as his boyfriend said.

He was not disappointed. Italy was now sitting on him. Luckily, he didn't weigh much, and Germany was strong, so he barley felt it. As he sat on his boyfriend, Italy slowly applied sunscreen. He did at first, anyway, but eventually just massaged Germany instead. The ice-blue eyes fluttered closed, and he enjoyed the feeling of everything around him. Italy leaned in next to his boyfriend's ear.

"How does this feel?" He asked softly and sensually. The German moaned in response. Italy smiled, satisfied with the noise that indicated pleasure. Before long, Germany had fallen asleep.

Italy smiled, knowing it was 3:00. He curled up next to his lover for his siesta.

France was fighting with himself over whether or not to wake up the adorable, sleeping pair. But he had a job. The sun was just beginning to set, which cast an orange color over their faces, and it was dinner time. Gently, he shook Germany.

"Hey, wake up. Your date isn't over," He whispered.

"Was?" German yawned and smiled at the Italian under his arm. "Hey, Italy. Come on, the siesta's over."

Italy groaned in defiance but opened his eyes anyway. "Hi, Germany. I love you."

Once again, the German blushed. Even is the reddish-orange light, it was all too obvious to see. He also wondered again why it was so seemingly impossible to repeat. Even though France was confused an a little upset that Germany didn't return the declaration of love, he shook his head and ordered the pair to follow him. When they all stopped again, they were standing outside an Italian restaurant named 'Little Italy'. Italy, of course, got very excited, very fast. Germany smiled. He honesty did' _mind _Italian cuisine, as long as it was something other than "Ve~ Pasta~!"

"Bon appétit!" France smiled and pointed to the small building.

When Italy and Germany walked inside, Italy another small gasp. It was brilliant! It was small and cozy, and had an atmosphere that was fun, and felt family owned. That was only a small part. It was also wonderfully decorated. It had the typical red-and-white checkered table cloths, and the whole place smelled of pasta, bead, and pizza. Couples and family sat, eating and laughing and talking. The best part was that, from the kitchen, one could hear them speaking actual Italian! his place was perfect! When someone came to take the men to their table, Italy all but floated.

The two sat down and began to look over the menu. It didn't take Italy long to settle on the fettuccini alfredo, but Germany was having a harder time deciding. There was so much here, and he didn't normally eat anything Italian except pasta (and Italy himself). He stared at the menu like it was in a totally different language. In a way, I guess the foods, being Italian, _were_, in fact, a different language. So, he stared at the menu until sighing and asking his boyfriend for help.

Italy smiled. "I'll order, Germany. Don't worry."

Germany smiled, and a waitress came over. "May I take your order?" She asked.

Italy began to speak fast, flawless Italian. The waitress didn't skip a beat, and talked back as easily as Italy himself seemed to. Of course, poor Germany was lost, and just watched helplessly as his boyfriend appeared to carry a whole conversation with the waitress. When she finally left, Italy turned back to face the German across from him.

"Just wait until you see what you got! It's perfect!" Italy seemed very pleased with himself, and took a piece of bread. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Germany! Taste the bread! It's amazing!"

Sheepishly, Germany reached a hand out and plucked a piece of bread from the basket. He took out a chunk, and quickly discovered why Italy was so happy with it. This bread really _was_ amazing! "Wow!" He exclaimed when h swallowed the bite. "Is all your food this good?"

Italy nodded with excitement. "This isn't even the best part! Oh, you're really going to love it, I hope!"

Germany smiled. "I know I will."

"I love you," Italy proclaimed again.

Germany blushed and smiled. Just as he opened his mouth, thinking that he had the courage finally, the wine arrived. Wine. _Italy ordered them wine. _Italy poured them each a glass, measuring carefully. He wanted them to have same amount each. Germany took a sip, and announced was delicious, which made Italy happy. Before too long, the food arrived. Italy obviously wanted to just dig in, but he waited or his boyfriend's reaction to _his _dish. When it was set down, Germany gasped. On his plate sat a small pizza, with sausage on it. After a second of looking at it, he observed that it spelled out 'I love you'. It was amazing. He almost didn't want to eat it, but Italy's hopeful face warned him against that decision.

"Italy, I-"

"It's Italian sausage. I know it isn't German, but I hope you like it!" Italy was so happy. Germany, in fact, was happy, too.

"Italy, I love it..." He muttered.

Italy's smile grew. "Great! Now see how it tastes!" As he said this, his own mouth was stuffed with fettuccini.

Germany laughed at his adorably messy boyfriend and took a bite. He hadn't expected it to be _this_ good! Germany learned two things in that instant: He loved Italian sausage, and he probably shouldn't say that to France if he didn't want a rumor to spread.

"Wow, this is amazing! hank you so much, Italy!" Germany was starting to be grateful for everything the Frenchman was doing.

"Really?" The caramel eyes shined. "Oh, I'm so gad I made Germany happy!"

From under the table, Germany felt a hand grab his. They finished their meal one-handed.

* * *

When they were done, they walked out with their arms wrapped around each other. Waiting for them was France, ready the take hem to the final destination.

"Really, I don't know how you can top that. You even payed!" Germany announced with disbelief.

"Ah, you shall see!" Was all France said.

After walking for what seemed like ages, the stopped at the top off a grass hill. "You two, lie down and get comfortable. I'll go get everything ready!" France bounded away.

By now, the sun had completely gone, and the full moon and the stars were the only light that accompanied the distant city lights. Germany sat down, hugging his knees, as the Italian lied down next to him. He sighed and put his hands behind his head. Germany looked at the smaller nation with a smile, which Italy returned. Nothing could be heard except crickets chirping and the soft breathing of the nations. After minutes of this near-silence, Germany groaned and lied down with his lover.

"Where the hell is that damn France?" He muttered angrily.

Italy giggled. "Maybe this is it.

"This is the big way he planned to do better than the restaurant?" The German, skeptical once again, questioned.

"Well, yeah!" Italy moved closer and wrapped his boyfriend's arm around himself. "I'm having plenty of fun, anyway..."

The blonde smiled. "Ja, I am, too." He stopped for a second, before deciding what to say. He decided against saying 'Ich leibe dich' which waste German phrase, but instead chose not to. He opened his mouth, and-

BOOM!

Sizzle.

"Germany! Fireworks!"

Germany looked up to the sky and saw explosions of bright, beautiful colors fill the night sky. His breath abandoned him for a second, and Italy grabbed his hand. Germany smiled. There was nothing that could happen to ruin this night. Nothing could possibly make it better. This is how Germany imagined bliss. The only thing better is if it had beer.

"I love you," Italy said once more. This time, however, Germany wouldn't pass up a chance this time.

"I love you, Italy!" He almost yelled.

Italy sat up, eyes and smile huge. "Say it again!"

"I love you!" Germany now found it as easy to say as Italy did.

"Again!" Italy couldn't get enough of his boyfriend finally admitting he loved him!

"I love you! More than anything! More than life! I love you, I love you, **I love you**!"

This time, Italy did pounce. He jumped into his lover's lap and awarded him a big kiss. As if France knew, the moment their lips connected, the finale of fireworks went off. The noises were deafening to anyone too close, and it was almost bright as day. This had been the best day. They stayed another hour or so to enjoy the scenery, and Germany had to carry his sleeping boyfriend home.

* * *

Luckily, France didn't follow them home. When Italy felt himself being placed on the bed, he woke up.

"Thank you, Germany," He mumbled.

"It was nothing. Thank you for being so... Perfect," Germany replied as he stood in front of Italy, on the side of the bed. He raised one hand. "May I?"

Italy nodded, a devious smirk creeping onto the lips Germany longed for. "Please."

Germany smiled. He wasn't just going to let Italy have him easily this time, though. No. He slowly twisted the curl around his finger, which was still enough for the obvious bulge to appear. Italy tried to jump up, but Germany stopped him. Germany tugged the curl with force, and made Italy cross his legs to try and dull the throbbing pain.

"Germany..." Italy moaned. "Don't tease me like this..."

Germany smiled. "Why not?"

"Hurts..." Italy mutter in response, his face against Germany's chest.

Germany still wasn't ready to just give up. He had to take it another step. He brought his face close to his lover's and caught the curl _with his tongue_. By now, the small Italian was bouncing up and down, and Germany had enough foreplay. "Go ahead."

Before the last syllable sounded, Germany and Italy were both in their boxers, and Germany had been easily dominated by the smaller nation. Italy was quickly kissing up and down his German lover's body while grinding his own arousal against Germany's in a series of pelvic thrusts. Germany regained his senses and managed to remove the last articles of clothing that separated the two bodies from each other. What happened next was... Well I suppose it's good that Germany triple checked that France couldn't get in before he set Italy down, or the Frenchman may have needed to be hospitalized for blood loss.

Also, the next day, the two men tried to avoid sitting if possible.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: That's it! I finished it! It's done! I'm sorry, but this is my favorite chapter! I hope you all liked it. It took me forever! It took my ****_8 and a half hours _****to finish. I ****_never_**** spend that long on one chapter of a Fanfic. So, yeah. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
